


Master [SebaCiel]

by prettyred (korolevax)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bondage, Boy x boy, Kinky, Lemon, M/M, Master/Slave, Oneshot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/prettyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sebastian talks dirty to his young master until Ciel begs for him. Just casual Black Butler smut honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master [SebaCiel]

_Sebastian Michaelis x Ciel Phantomhive || Black Butler_  
_*contains boy x boy smut*_

✿✿✿

Ciel sighed to himself as he leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the chair beside him. His dinner plate was still half eaten and untouched; he was just too tired to eat.

"Master, please put your feet down, or I'll have to clean again." Sebastian said calmly as he leaned over the younger male. "Was the dinner not to your liking?"

Shaking his head quietly, Ciel pulled his feet into his chest and sat in a ball instead. His butler quickly wiped some dirt off the seat of the other chair. "The food is fine, I'm just too tired to eat."

Sebastian furrowed his brows. "Would you like to go to bed, then?"

The other boy was quiet a moment before he looked up at Sebastian and nodded. His butler scooped Ciel up in his arms, and Ciel's hands wrapped around Sebastian's neck. His fingers softly played with the hair on the nape of his neck.

Sebastian held Ciel as steadily as he could as he walked through the narrow corridors to Ciel's room. He pushed the doors open with his hip, turning on a single light as he went over to the bed. He laid Ciel down, and the boy laid down right away.

"Anything else, Master?" Sebastian asked. He tugged at his necktie impatiently, like he knew what Ciel wanted and was simply waiting for him to demand it.

Ciel bit the side of his cheek. "Get me my nightwear. And help me undress." He said coolly.

Sebastian nodded, turning away to rummage through Ciel's drawer. He managed to keep calm as he walked back, placing the folded clothes on the foot of the bed and tending to his master next.

The young master leaned back on the pillows, stretching his legs out stiffly. Sebastian leaned over him, long fingers gently opening each button one by one as he went down the boy's chest. Soft and pale skin peeked out from the new opening as he undid the last button.

Ciel refused to help at all, so Sebastian slipped an arm under the boy's back and lifted him up slightly in order to pull off the rest of his shirt. Once his arms were free from the sleeves, Sebastian hastily folded it and set it aside.

Shifting his legs restless, Ciel's eyes intently watched each of his butler's movements. Sebastian's long legs bent awkward as he straddled Ciel, daintily prying open the button of the boy's trousers. He smiled softly with satisfaction as Ciel picked up his hips to assist in discarding his pants.

Sebastian's eyes fleetingly looked over his master's mostly naked body. He lingered on the boxers around his hips--the only clothing remaining--before looking up at Ciel's face. "Anything else Master?"

Ciel's face fell solemnly, like he wasn't sure what else to ask for. He look at the clean pajamas at the foot of the bed with distaste.

"Master?" Sebastian sat upright, tugging at his necktie again. "Master, are you alright?"

Ciel looked down at his legs, watching as Sebastian still straddled him. "Yes, I'm alright."

Sebastian studied Ciel for a moment before making his next move. His fingers moved away form his neck and instead traced over his belt. Undoing the latch, Sebastian slowly unthreaded his belt from the loops on his pants.

"Master?" Sebastian began, looking at Ciel as he continued. "Do you want me to fuck you instead?"

Ciel's face flushed slightly, but he didn't deny it. He sat unmoving beneath Sebastian, watching his tug the leather belt between his hands.

"If Master wants me to fuck him," Sebastian grabbed Ciel's wrists in both his hands, "all Master has to do is ask."

Ciel still didn't say anything. Unsatisfied with his answer, Sebastian dragged Ciel's hands up over his head. Before Ciel could resist--not like he wanted to anyway--Sebastian tied the younger boy's hands to the bedpost. The leather belt dug sharply into his skin.

"The tie would have--been--" Ciel huffed in between breaths as he tugged at his restraints. "--a lot--softer."

Sebastian chuckled dryly. His fingers went to his shirt, prying open each button at a painfully slow pace that made Ciel want to scream. Sebastian got halfway down his shirt when he said, "I don't think Master would have enjoyed it as much."

Ciel scoffed. He still tugged at the restraints, but he did it half heartedly just for show. Sebastian popped open the last button on his shirt, and went to unravel the tie around his neck. "I said it would be softer." Ciel replied spitefully.

Sebastian nodded his head as he took it into consideration. Once the long strip of fabric fell away from his collar, Sebastian leaned closely over Ciel and placed his hands beside the boy's head. "I think Master enjoys being a little rough, though."

Ciel's eyes widened as Sebastian slid the necktie behind his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but his butler used it as a gag. The fabric fell snugly between his open lips, tied firmly in place at the back of his head.

Soft hums and moans of protest--very _fake_ protest, was he event trying? Sebastian though--flowed out of Ciel's restrained mouth. Sebastian wiggled his shirt off his shoulders, draping it over the edge of the bed before removing his pants.

Watching helplessly as Sebastian stripped to nothing but his undergarments, Ciel grind his teeth on the necktie in his mouth. He could already feel himself harden, and Sebastian hadn't touched him yet. Embarrassing.

Sebastian ran his fingertips down Ciel's bare chest. He took his time to feel every divot and every hill, watching with lust as his torso moved unsteadily with slowly quickening breaths. Ciel's eyes flickers from Sebastian's face, to his hands, to his near naked body and back again. 

"Young Master," Sebastian said, tucking his fingers along the waistband of Ciel's pants, "do you wish for me to fuck you?"

Ciel didn't say anything; he let Sebastian pull Ciel's underwear off his hips and down his legs, where Ciel gently kicked them away. He panted rapidly as his butler traced his fingers along Ciel's shaft, ending at the tip of his cock.

"Master seems very eager tonight." Sebastian hummed peaceful. He rolled his thumb into Ciel's tip, making the boy squirm from side to side. "You're so hard you must have been thinking about it all through dinner."

Ciel's chest rose and fell at a quicker pace, his body shuddering as Sebastian's other hand rubbed the small boy's thighs. His fingers pressed against Ciel's tight hole, then ran up to draw along his shaft. "Is that why you didn't eat? Were you too busy thinking about me fucking you, Master?"

Ciel began to sweat. His heart skipped a few beats, his legs writhing out and rubbing against Sebastian's. Sebastian smiled contently. "Were you too busy thinking about my cock inside of you to eat? Was the thought too distracting?"

Sebastian leaned forward, tracing his finger along Ciel's lip to catch a small bead of drool. He smirked coyly as he brought his fingers to his own lips and licked them. His hand fell down, rubbing the new wetness against Ciel's hole.

"You're so tight, Master. If you've been thinking about it all night I thought you would have let me in easier." Sebastian sighed almost pitifully. "Don't be stubborn, Master."

Ciel let out a muffled cry as Sebastian slipped a finger inside of him. He rubbed around, petting Ciel's insides before adding another finger. It earned an even louder cry, a more desperate one.

"Master is quite loud, tonight, isn't he?" Sebastian noted. His fingers curled inside of Ciel's hole, making the boy squirm in frustrated delight. "If only Master would let me fuck him."

Sebastian slipped his fingers out of Ciel, and the boy's body shuddered slowly with pleasure. He panted and watched his butler grip his own underwear and slide them off his legs until he was completely naked.

Ciel nearly came without being touched. He felt himself harden even more, his cock twitching at the sight of Sebastian's naked body. He moaned out an inaudible sentence through the gag.

"Did Master say something? I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more clear with your words, Master." Sebastian sighed. His hands pulled away from Ciel's body in order to stroke himself in front of his master.

Ciel cried out again, trying to speak as best as he could through the gag. He failed miserable, and was left to watch as Sebastian leaked a dribbled of precum into his hand.

Sebastian sighed solemnly, kneeling forward over Ciel. He rocked his hips forward until his cock pressed against Ciel's. His hands wrapped around both their lengths, stroking them off together. "Master, you look like you need to say something."

Beads of sweat had gathered along Ciel's collarbones, filling the shallow divots of his chest. He struggled against the mouth gag, his hands pulling at the belt restraint. He bucked his hips up to meet Sebastian's.

Sebastian smiled through the corner of his mouth. "Why, Master, that was almost asking me to fuck you without even using words. I'm impressed. You _must_ be desperate."

Ciel nodded frantically. His butler leaned over him, nipping Ciel's ear as he whispered into the young boy's ear. "Does Master want me to fuck him?"

As soon as Sebastian pulled the gag out of Ciel's mouth, he screamed out over and over. "Yes! Yes! Please, _please_ fuck me! Sebastian, fuck me!"

Sebastian closed his eyes, tugging his lip between his teeth to restrain himself. He quickly sat up, grabbing his own cock and rubbing their shared precum over it to slick it smoothly.

Ciel just kept panting and squirming. "Please, Sebastian, give me your cock. I want your cock inside me--No, I _need_ your cock inside me. I need you to fuck me."

Sebastian pressed the tip of his cock against Ciel's entrance. The smaller boy's back arched off the bed in frustration and anticipation.

"Sebastian-"

The butler rolled his hips forward, teasing Ciel's hole.

"Sebastian, give me your cock!"

The butler grabbed Ciel's ass, lifting his hips off the mattress to get a better angle.

"God, Sebastian, just fuck me already!"

That was the last straw for both of them; Sebastian thrust himself inside Ciel, both of them panting wildly. Ciel cried out in pleasure, and his butler had to hold his hips down to keep him from squirming too much.

Sebastian had begun to sweat by now as well, his head rolled back as his arms wrapped around Ciel's legs. Ciel tossed his head from side to side in ecstasy.

"God, Sebastian, your cock..." He moaned, and his walls clenched down on him heavily.

Sebastian grunted from the pleasure. Ciel kept returning the dirty talk. "You're cock feels so good. God, Sebastian, fuck me harder..."

The butler almost yelled in frustration. He rammed himself to the base inside Ciel before slammed his hips down on the bed and leaning over him. " _I'm_ the one with the dirty talk." He seethed, grabbing the gag and shoving it back around Ciel's mouth.

Ciel cried out in desperation, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he bit down on the gag. His screams only became louder--even while being muffled--as Sebastian picked his legs up and continued thrusting inside of him.

After Ciel's cunning dirty talk, Sebastian felt himself swelling up more inside of Ciel. Both of them moaned in pleasure, grunts and smacks of skin echoing through the room. Sebastian panted heavily, until he felt his own release nearing him.

Grabbing his master's cock, Sebastian rubbed Ciel's length each time he thrust. Ciel came first because of it, string of white cum spraying over his own body. Ciel's gag did nothing to keep down the heavy moans flying past his lips.

Sebastian's cock twitched as he came inside of Ciel. The boy's walls tightened over him, Sebastian's length thickening from the pleasure. He pulled out slowly, watching the flowing white cum leak out of Ciel's hole.

Ciel's eyes were watering as Sebastian pulled down his master's mouth gag. The boy cried out softly, and his butler unstrapped his wrists from the headboard.

Once free, Ciel's arms immediately encircled Sebastian's neck and brought their faces close to each other. "You never even kissed me, you ass."

Sebastian frowned softly, and he spoke with ragged breaths before slamming his lips against Ciel's. "I'm sorry, Master."

Ciel squeaked unhappily, but his irritation died down as he wrapped his legs and arms around Sebastian, and the taller man held onto him in return. "Just kiss me first next time."

Sebastian nodded, kissing Ciel's lips as eagerly as the smaller boy was attacking his own. "Yes, Master. Next time, Master."

✿✿✿


End file.
